


Take Care

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villa is sick with the flu and Xavi stays with him for days to take care of him and nurse him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing  
> Enjoy! Comments & Kudos much appreciated!

David Villa’s head felt like it was in a vice. His temples ached. There was pressure behind his eyes. His stomach felt like two small armies were waging war inside of it. The fact that he’d gone two hours without vomiting was a personal triumph.

He had been lying on the couch in his small house for two days. He was barely able to get up, much less leave the house. He had gotten tons of calls and messages and ignored every one. Most of them were from Cesc being the super caring little kid that he was. He had done everything from wish him well to offer to bring him various types of comfort food. Just the thought of food made David want to vomit.

That’s why when his captain showed up at his door with chicken soup in hand, the moment was bittersweet.

“You look like hell,” Xavi said bluntly. He nudged his way past David into the house. He knew David’s house as well as he did his own. He had spent many days and nights there. He would have been by David’s side for the days that he’d been sick, but he was away in Bilbao for a match.

“Thank you,” David groaned, weakly closing the front door. He started to shake as he trudged after Xavi. He had been battling fevers and chills for days. “Look, Xav. I’m not really in the mood for this and I’m not hungry, so…”

Xavi walked away from the refrigerator where he had just placed his chicken soup. He grabbed David and wrapped his arms around David’s neck. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to see you.” Xavi kissed David’s temple and grimaced. His skin felt clammy. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

David brought his hand up to the small of Xavi’s back. He clung to his shirt, so his hands wouldn’t fall back down. He felt so weak. “I missed you,” he admitted.

“I missed you too. How are you feeling?”

David groaned. “Tired, sick, weak…”

“Let’s get you into bed.” Xavi pulled away and kissed David’s forehead. The clammy feeling was giving way to a burning heat. “Have you taken anything for your fever?” Xavi asked as he held David and guided him down the hallway to his bedroom. Xavi loved David’s bedroom. He had helped him choose the bed, the drapes, and some of the other furniture including a red reclining chair that sat in the corner under a lamp. He sat there to read sometimes while David was busy. He had books in the car, but he knew his chair would probably be neglected. He had an amazing immune system, so he would stay by David’s side without fear of becoming ill himself.

“I took some pills earlier,” David replied. “I’ve had fevers and chills for two days.”

“Are you comfortable?” Xavi asked as he laid David down in his bed. “Do you need different clothes?”

David shook his head. “I took a bath this morning. The clothes are fine.”

A slow, sweet smile spread over Xavi’s face. “That’s not what I meant,” he said. He leaned down and kissed his lover’s forehead. “I know you like to be comfortable when you’re sick.”

“I’m okay. Just tuck me in and then you can go.”

Xavi pulled David’s duvet up to his shoulders and tucked it in around him. “I’m not going anywhere… unless you want me to.”

David shook his head. “Lay with me. I won’t breathe on you or anything, so you don’t get sick.”

“I’ll be fine. I took my Vitamin C and drank some orange juice this morning.”

Xavi climbed into bed with David and gently caressed him until he fell asleep. After David slept, Xavi laid with him for an hour before he finally slid out of the bed. He pressed a soft kiss to David’s forehead and left the room. David hadn’t been able to do much since he’d fallen ill, so Xavi cleaned up his place for him. He wasn’t usually one to act like a househusband and clean up after his lover, but David deserved it.

When he finished cleaning up, he took a quick shower. The last thing David needed to wake up to was a lover that smelled of sweat and cleaning products. When Xavi emerged from David’s en-suite bathroom, David was struggling to sit up. Xavi tightened his towel and rushed toward David.

“Get away from my bed like that,” David growled.

Xavi stopped a foot from David’s bed. His brow furrowed tightly. “What? Like what?”

“Naked and wet. I’m too sick to pull you down and take advantage of you.”

Xavi chuckled and approached the side of David’s bed. He helped David sit up and kissed his cheek. “As soon as you’re well enough, we’re going to get naked and stay in this bed all day.” Xavi winked at David and started to walk to David’s closet where he kept some of his clothing. “Do you need anything before I get dressed?”

“No! Go get dressed. I don’t want to look at you anymore.” David shooed Xavi away.

Xavi walked to the door of David’s walk-in closet. He glanced back over his shoulder. David’s head was leaned back on the headboard of their bed; his eyes closed. Xavi called out to him and his eyes popped open. Xavi dropped his towel and threw David a wink before traipsing into the closet.

“YOU’RE A HORRIBLE PERSON!” David shouted. He choked at the end and started to cough.

Xavi darted out of the closet. “Are you okay?”

David buried his face in the bend of his left elbow and gesticulated wildly with his right hand in Xavi’s general direction.

“I don’t know what violent flailing means,” Xavi said, walking toward David.

David stopped coughing and turned to Xavi. “Go away,” he croaked. He started coughing again as soon as Xavi turned away.

When Xavi emerged from the closet fully clothed, David had finally stopped coughing and he was lying back down. “You okay?” Xavi asked him.

“Better now that you’re not naked anymore,” David grumbled.

“I never would have thought I’d be flattered by that statement.”

“Shut up and get back in bed with me.”

Xavi climbed into the bed and pulled David over to cuddle with him. “Why were you in the shower?” David asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Xavi’s neck. “What did you do before you came here?”

“Nothing, really. I woke up, got a shower, and came straight here.”

“So, you took a shower before you got here and just took another one? Did you do something inappropriate in this bed while I was asleep?”

“Shut up! No! I got up and cleaned your house while you were asleep. I wasn’t going to tell you, but you just had to keep bugging me about the shower.”

“Aww.” David tilted his head back and kissed Xavi’s cheek. “You know I would have found out eventually. Unless you were planning to tell me the magic cleaning fairy did all the work.”

Xavi chuckled. “You know me so well. That was my plan exactly.”

David stayed silent for a few moments. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did.”

“Right. If you’re going to be here, you don’t want it to be a mess.”

“Yeah, that’s why I did it. Shut up, David and just admit that you know I did it, because I care about you.”

“I love you,” David said in lieu of the response Xavi was looking for.

Xavi kissed David’s forehead. He echoed the sentiment and added, “You really need to take something for that fever now. Let me get you something and some tea.” Xavi kissed David again and started to slide off the bed. “Are you hungry? Do you want some of the soup I brought?”

“Did you make it?”

“Hey! I don’t think I like the tone you used to ask that. You love my soup.”

“I didn’t use any tone!” David insisted. “It’s just my sick voice. I do love your soup. I’ll try to eat some if you actually made it. If you bought it, I don’t want to bother.”

“I made it last night when I got in from Bilbao,” Xavi said. “It’s not fresh, but…”

“You made homemade soup for me after you got home from an away match?”

Xavi walked toward David’s bathroom to get the fever reducer. “Don’t make a big deal out of it.” He was beginning to feel awkward about being so domestic with David. Domestication meant marriage and marriage was not in the cards for them. Two footballers could not marry each other and expect the world to be okay with it. Xavi sighed at the sad thoughts racing through his mind.

“What’s wrong?” David asked. He always picked up on the slightest thing.

“Nothing,” Xavi dismissed. He got the pills David would need and rushed them back to him. “I’ll get you some tea and soup and bring it up.” David started to inquire as to what was the matter once more, but Xavi scurried out of the room before he could get in a word.

“It’s really good,” David complimented as he ate a few bites of the chicken soup Xavi brought to him on a tray along with a cup of tea.

Xavi had his own cup of tea and one of David’s novels in his hand. He hummed his appreciation for the compliment and carried on reading. He didn’t look away from the book until David made a strange sound that sounded like a cross between gargling, gagging, and choking.

Xavi dropped the book and looked over at him, his eyes wide and frantic. “David, what’s wrong?”

David kept his mouth shut and tried to shove the tray away from his lap. Xavi grabbed it for him and moved it away. A second after his legs were freed, David slid off the bed and quickly stumbled to the bathroom. Xavi rushed after him. He sat with him while he was sick and rubbed his back. He always worried over David more than he did any other person.

“You need to get cleaned up,” Xavi whispered as he held David close. He had gotten sick several times, but it seemed to be over now. Xavi had to pull him to a standing position and he held him tightly both because he feared David would fall and because he didn’t want David to see the tears that rimmed his eyelids.

“I’m too tired,” David sighed. He wanted to hold Xavi as well, but he felt too weak to lift his arms.

“I’ll help you. It might help you feel better.”

“I don’t think anything could make me feel better.”

“Not even me?” Xavi chuckled so David would think he was joking, but he was quite serious. He liked to think being there for his lover helped him.

“Of course you. Thank you for being here for me, Xav. I love you.”

****

“Mmm… I can’t believe you stayed here for three days with me,” David mumbled. He was finally well. He and Xavi were in bed together, the same place they had been the entire morning. Xavi’s lips were on his neck where they seemed to have been for hours.

“I stayed, because I knew once you were well, I’d get to do this.” Xavi sucked David’s earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it.

“Are you serious?” David asked.

Xavi bit down on his earlobe. David hissed and slapped his bare back. “No, David. I’m not serious!” Xavi rolled onto the bed next to David and pulled David’s sheets up over them a little.

David turned onto his side and nuzzled against Xavi’s neck. “Are you upset?” He asked, kissing Xavi’s neck.

“A little, to be honest,” Xavi finally admitted. He and David had been together for many years. It was time David knew how he really felt. “I’ve been upset for a while.”

David propped himself up on his elbow. “With me? Xav, why didn’t you say something? You didn’t have to stay here all this time. You could leave. I wouldn’t…”

“I didn’t want to leave,” Xavi interrupted. “That’s the problem. I don’t want to leave. I don’t ever want to leave. It’s frustrating that we can’t be like a real couple.” Xavi ran his fingers into his hair and tugged at it. “Doesn’t it frustrate you? Don’t you want to be a real couple?”

“We are a real couple, Xav.” David climbed on top of Xavi and kissed him on the lips. “We are. I’m sorry that we don’t live together, and we’re not married, but we are a real couple. I love you as much as any ‘real’ couple.” David dipped his head and kissed Xavi’s neck. “I’d take things further if I could.”

“You would?” Xavi was trying to ignore David’s mouth on his neck, the tongue sliding up to his earlobe. He wanted to stay focused on this conversation. He had wanted to have it for so long now.

David hummed against his earlobe and nibbled at the soft flesh under his lips. “Of course, I would,” he whispered, blowing warm breath over Xavi’s sensitive ear.

Xavi slid his hands onto David’s side and then onto his back. “Would you marry me if I asked?”

David’s tongue suddenly stilled. He pulled up and stared down into Xavi’s big eyes. “Are you serious? I just thought you meant living together. I didn’t think…”

Xavi glanced away. “Uh, yeah, no. I didn’t. I was just joking.” Xavi flipped David onto his back. “Enough talking,” he said, burying his face against David’s neck and sucking at his warm skin.

“Don’t do that,” David said, shoving at Xavi’s shoulders. When Xavi was hovering above him, David held his face gently. “I was going to say, ‘yes’ if you said you meant it. I was just shocked.”

“Yes?”

David nodded. “Why wouldn’t I?” David pulled Xavi’s face down to his, so he could steal a kiss before he added, “But we can’t.”

“I know,” Xavi said sullenly. “Sometimes, I wish we could.” Xavi lay down on David’s chest. David’s hands immediately adjusted, so that one was resting on the back of his head; the other on his back. “I would like every day to be like the last three were.”

“You want me to be ill for the rest of our lives?” David joked.

Xavi pinched his side, because it was all he could reach. “You know that is not what I meant.”

“I wish the same thing, Xav. You were so great taking care of me, and waking up next to you was…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. This is getting too sappy, isn’t it?”

David scoffed. “I want to say no, but if I say yes we’re gonna have sex, right?”

Xavi grazed his teeth across his neck. “Mmm hmm,” he mumbled.

“Then, yes! Si!” David punctuated his answer by rolling his hips and grinding against Xavi’s hardening cock. He gasped at the contact he had made.

Xavi growled and nipped at his neck. David responded by raking his blunt nails across his lovers back. Xavi arched up in response. “Kiss me,” David demanded when Xavi hovered above him.

“Ask nicely,” Xavi countered. Teasing David could be so fun.

David grinned wickedly. His hand slid slowly along the curve of Xavi’s neck while his other traveled just as slowly down his back and up over the curve of his ass where it came to rest. “Please, Xavier,” he moaned in a way that he knew would go straight to his lover’s cock. “Kiss me,” he whispered, rolling his hips for good measure.

“Oh, you wicked, wicked…” The remainder of Xavi’s sentence was lost in David’s lips and tongue. David squeezed Xavi’s ass and reciprocated his kiss. It was hard and sloppy and needy, but neither man seemed to mind.

When Xavi made the mistake of moving is mouth to Villa’s neck, Villa seized the moment to “call dibs,” so to speak. “I want you,” he said.

Xavi’s head popped up and he started to rebut. Villa flipped him onto his back before he could get a word out. Xavi landed on the bed with a soft “oomph” and chuckled.

“This is no laughing matter,” David teased, nipping at Xavi’s lips, chin and down to his Adam’s apple. The slight protrusion in his neck vibrated when he hummed his approval and chuckled again. “You just keep laughing,” David murmured against Xavi’s hot skin. He was traveling downward. His hands rubbed over Xavi’s chest hair which made the older man smile. David had a weird attraction to his chest hair.

When David took one of Xavi’s nipples into his mouth and bit down on it, Xavi’s smile disappeared. He pursed his lips and moaned. He could feel David grin against his skin. David sucked gently and bit down once more before he continued venturing down his lover’s body. His hands trailed down slowly as his mouth kissed and licked its way to Xavi’s waist.

David slowly stroked Xavi and sucked on his hip bone at the same time. Xavi moaned his name and bucked his hips. The hip bone David was sucking on knocked against his tooth. He bit down on the bone to reprimand his lover. Xavi hissed and yanked on David’s hair. Making love to David when his hair had no product in it was always more fun. His hair was easier to grip and pull.

David pulled away from Xavi completely, earning a loud groan from his partner. “Did you think I was just gonna stay like that forever until you came? I’m kinda worked up here if you didn’t notice.”

“I haven’t noticed actually, Villa. Your cock isn’t exactly in my line of vision.”

“You want it in your line of vision?” David asked, arching his brow.

“Don’t ask unless you’re gonna follow through…” Xavi winked at David and slid his tongue over his bottom lip.

David climbed up so that his knees were on either side of Xavi’s hips and then shuffled toward his face. Xavi grabbed his hips and pulled him forward. David grabbed the headboard to brace himself with one hand whilst guiding his cock to Xavi’s lips with the other hand. Xavi’s tongue darted out and licked the pre-cum from the slit. David moaned and forced his cock into his mouth. Xavi took it without hesitation and swirled his tongue around it.

Xavi allowed him to fuck his mouth for a few minutes before he shoved his hips backwards. David growled in frustration at the loss of the warm, wet mouth. “If you want me, you better get off me before you lose it in my mouth.”

David pushed Xavi’s back down, so his hips arched higher. With the better angle, he drove in hard and fast, hitting Xavi’s prostate with each thrust. Xavi clawed at the sheet above his head and moaned loudly. David grabbed his moist hips and squeezed tightly. He was close. He could feel his orgasm building. He pulled Xavi’s hips back to meet his hard thrusts.

“S – stop… stop,” Xavi stuttered.

David was not accustomed to hearing that and it worried him. He stopped instantly, breathing heavily, and panted out a question. “What’s wrong?” he asked, rubbing Xavi’s back gingerly.

Xavi shook his head and raised himself up on his hands. David sensed what he wanted and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pulled him up as he sat back on his legs. Xavi turned his head back, and kissed David on the lips. David kissed back and bucked his hips upward, thrusting into him. Xavi moaned into his mouth and eventually broke away.

David grabbed Xavi’s hips and jerked him up and down to meet his upward thrusts. “I’m gonna come,” he warned. His hands loosened on Xavi’s hips as he got closer to his climax and began to lose control. Xavi compensated by using his leg muscles to lift himself. David hooked his arms around Xavi and jerked his cock until he was shouting his name and coming in spurts on the bed in front of them.

Xavi’s muscles tightened around David’s cock, sending him over the edge. David shuddered and came hard deep inside his lover. Xavi pulled up off him and collapsed onto his side on the bed. David fell onto his side behind Xavi and then rolled onto his back. His chest rose and fell rapidly with each heavy breath.

Xavi attempted to roll onto his back, but ended up lying half on David, half on the bed. David groaned and scooted away from him. Xavi chuckled. “Sorry…” he gasped, breathing as heavily as his lover. “That was…”

“I know,” David interjected. They were both too out of breath to do a lot of talking.

When they finally came down and cooled off, the two lovers curled up together and whispered to each other all of the things they would never say to each other in the light of day, face to face. They talked about their love and all the hope they had for their future. David thought at one point Xavi was crying, but he couldn’t see his face to know for sure, and he certainly wasn’t going to call him out for it.

After almost an hour of talking, the men were so exhausted they could barely keep their eyes open. They locked lips and kissed lazily until they drifted off to sleep – a peaceful, deep sleep filled with dreams of the life they would make together one day.


End file.
